1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to closed refrigerant systems and more particularly to a refrigerant line tee providing access to refrigerant gas contained by a line.
Closed refrigerating systems are provided with small diameter tubing for conveying refrigerant gas from the compressor to the refrigerant coils and back to the compressor. Malfunctions of such refrigerating systems is sometimes a result of an insufficient charge of gas or of moisture in the gas necessitating an evacuation of the system of refrigerant gas and a recharging with refrigerant gas. This is usually accomplished by an access valve connected with the refrigerant conductor or one installed by a service man, however, it is sometimes desired to part or cut the line between the compressor and coils for completely evacuating the system of refrigeration gas and any moisture therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tees for connecting refrigerant lines and having a fitting for access to the bore of the line have usually been formed from brass which requires a considerably higher temperature than copper, for example, to join the refrigerant lines thereto. Such high temperature usually results in melting the joint connecting the access fitting to the tee and a resultant leak.
This invention provides a tee-like coupling for joining the ends of any one of a plurality of different sizes of conventional refrigerant lines at a substantially copper tube soldering temperature by the ends of a tee forming sleeve and a step diametered bushing coaxially disposed in the respective ends of the sleeve for quickly evacuating a refrigerant system and recharging it.